Who's Your Favorite?
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Peter, Susan, and Edmund are having their weekly fight and ask her "Who's your favorite?". She ponders this. "Who's my favorite..." One-shot! No slash!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: This is just a funny little one-shot I thought up. I hope you like it. Please review! And keep in mind, this is NOT a slash under ANY circumstances!**

Who's Your Favorite

Lucy's POV

I could hear Peter, Susan, and Edmund carrying on about something. Was it a week already? Every Monday they always have a fight about the most ridiculous things. I didn't know if they were planned or not but, whatever the reason, they usually manage to rope me into it somehow. When I walked into the room, hoping to get it over and done with, each of them at once attacked me, bombarding me with questions after questions after questions. After listening to it for about a minute, I lost my nerve.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, making each of them stop. "Now what do you want?!" There was a moment of silence before:

"Who's your favorite?" Peter asked.

"What?" I asked, confused by the question.

"Which one of us do you like more?" Susan asked.

"Which one of you do I like more?" I repeated slowly. Each of them nodded their heads. _"Which one do I like more?" _I thought.

Peter. He had always been there for me, _always_ no matter what. Even when Susan couldn't or when Edmund, years ago, wouldn't. He'd let me cuddle him all I wanted, of course that had mainly started since dad left for war since dad wasn't there for me to cuddle him. He was my oldest brother, and over-protective, but he was usually protective for a reason. But does that really make him my favorite sibling?

Susan. My only sister and my best friend. She has helped me get through some pretty darn rough times, and has forever been there to talk to about boys, or girl things. She has let me cuddle her all I want as well, but only when people aren't looking. Something about public displays of affection distastes her for some odd reason. I mean, we're sisters for crying out loud! We share the same DNA! And like I care what other people think. But still, she is usually there for me. But does that make her my favorite sibling?

And last, but not least, Edmund. He was always facing the west as I was facing the east. But, for some reason, those seemed to match. He was to the forest where I was to the water. Both having to do with the ground. We both had silver crowns. We were both backup to Peter and Susan, who usually did most, if not all, of the talking. We were both the youngest. And for the past few years, ever since we came to Narnia, he has always been there when I need him. I sometimes wonder if he's trying to make up for the few years before Narnia. He's not much of a cuddler, but he will comfort me if need be, and he has. He's practically my perfect match, in a brotherly way, anyway. But does that make him my favorite sibling?

"Well..." I said "Peter's a great brother, but he does have his faults. Susan's a great sister, but she also has her faults. Edmund's a great brother, but he has his faults too."

"What does faults have to do with anything? We know we have faults." Susan asked.

"Stop. Let me talk," I said "Peter's always been there for me, Susan's always there to talk about things I need to talk about, and Edmund, well, Edmund's, I can't exactly describe what Edmund is."

"Is that good or bad?" Edmund asked.

"Good, I assure you." I replied.

"Well, come on. Give us an answer." Peter said.

"Do I really have to answer?" I asked.

"Yes!" Peter and Susan replied, but Edmund stayed silent. He probably saw that this was making me terribly uncomfortable.

"Well..." I said again.

"Well, well, come on!" Susan exclaimed.

"Susan, stop. Maybe we should give her time to think about this." Edmund said.

"But I want the answer now." Susan whined.

"Susan." Edmund warned. Edmund the Just was at work. And that was all I needed to come to a conclusion.

"Alright. I'll give you an answer," I said. Each of them looked at me. "He's a brother," I said. Susan stepped back, and Peter beamed, yet Edmund remained calm. Probably thinking it was Peter. "It's Edmund," I said. Peter's face dropped and Edmund looked shocked.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Oh, I'll just go away then," Peter said walking out. Susan gave me a dirty look before walking out. I looked back at the doorway, feeling a bit hurt. They had wanted an answer, I gave them an honest one, and now they seemed to hate me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around Edmund was standing beside me.

"Don't let them get under your skin, they'll get over it," he said. That was all I needed before hugging him around his waist. I could feel him hugging back. This wasn't considered cuddling, was it? "If you don't mind my asking, why me?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I just realized something. You're to the west, and I'm to the east, however, it seems to match. You're to a forest, I'm to an ocean. Both are on the ground. We both have silver crowns. We're both the youngest, so sometimes we feel the same, when it comes to over-protective Peter and Susan." I replied.

"I suppose that's true. But is that the only reason?" he asked.

"No. You're funny and sweet on top of that. And very sarcastic." I replied. I could feel him blushing, and I thought of something that would absolutely drive him over the edge. "Not to mention... you're completely drop-dead handsome," I said before walking away leaving him completely speechless.


End file.
